


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Itslivybear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itslivybear/pseuds/Itslivybear
Summary: *This is a self indulgent big ol reveal.*Marinette pursed her lips.  "Hawkmoth wants the full team? He'll get the full team."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> in which no one is brain dead and we use math to find Hawkmoth

It was a quiet morning, about 15 minutes before class was supposed to start, but almost everyone was already there, looking over homework, sketching, chatting, etc. There hadn’t been an akuma attack for a few days and Marinette was simultaneously starting to relax and also get more nervous about what Hawkmoth could possibly be planning. A little voice in her head hoped that everyone in Paris had simply stayed positive, but that seemed unlikely with the sheer number of people in the city.  
  
Alya hadn’t arrived yet, so Marinette simply twiddled her fingers on the desk. It wasn’t like her best friend to be late, even if, technically, she wasn’t actually late yet. Still, these moments before class were precious, and she wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.  
  
She felt her eyes drifting over to Adrien and Nino, talking quietly and laughing about something on Nino’s phone. Her heart panged and she felt a soft and sappy smile form on her face before she blinked it away, turning more to Nino.  
  
“Hey, do you know where Alya is?”  
  
He glanced her way and scratched his head sheepishly. “Sorry, ‘Nette, she said something about a project for the Ladyblog, but I don’t know anything other than that. She said it would be big.”  
  
Marinette frowned in worry. Alya’s big plans for the Ladyblog often involved something dangerous, or something that could put the identities of the superheroes at risk. What could she be planning?  
  
As if on cue, the door burst open and Alya waltzed through, Max close behind. She had a big grin on her face and didn't even go to her seat; instead, she approached the white board.  
  
“Hey guys and gals, I have something you might want to hear.”  
  
The whole class looked to the front and Chloe scoffed. “What could you possibly have to say that would keep my attention?”  
  
Marinette felt a knot in her stomach as she eyed the gleam in her friend’s eye.  
  
“Well,” she put her hands on her hips, looking rather smug, “I know who Hawkmoth is.”  
  
The class stilled for a moment before it erupted into questions and Marinette was speechless. Alya knew…? But how?  
  
Max pushed his glasses up on his face in annoyance. “Alya, I told you not to phrase it like that. We don’t actually know who he is yet.” He allowed himself a small smile and stood up straighter. “But we can narrow it down considerably.”  
  
“Ok, babe, so how do you know exactly?”  
  
Alya flashed her boyfriend a dazzling smile. “Max, would you like to explain?”  
  
“Certainly.” Markov flew out of his backpack with a cheery “hello!” and projected a map of paris onto the board.  
  
“I devised a plan to locate the origins of the akuma, and thus, Hawkmoth. It took several akuma attacks to make this work, but I enlisted the help of Alya to help me locate akuma butterflies and then track their speed. Given several instances, I was able to deduce the average, maximum, and minimum speed of the akumas. Alya then kindly interviewed the victims of the akumas to give me a better sense of time between the negative emotion and the akumatization.”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. “And how, exactly, will watching butterflies tell you who Hawkmoth is?”  
  
He smiled at her, too caught up in the euphoria of good math to really feel the jibe. “I’m glad you asked. Using the average speed, the location of the akumatization, and the timing, we can get a general area of where Hawkmoth is. Markov?”  
  
The little robot whirred a bit and colored circles appeared around the map. Marinette narrowed her eyes in thought - the center of each circle was marked with a dot, and thinking back on the previous akuma attacks…  
  
“You traced the paths back,” she gasped.  
  
Alya beamed. “Exactly! I couldn’t follow the math, but these circles represent the average potential distance the akumas could have gone in the time it took to reach the targets. Meaning…”  
  
“Meaning that the source of the akumas will be where they overlap,” Adrien finished, awe making his voice almost a whisper.  
  
“Exactly.” Max and Alya gave a fist bump.  
  
“So,” Alix put her feet up on the desk, “where is he?”  
  
Max sighed in exasperation. "Since I used average speeds, we were only able to narrow it down to a few blocks. Still, that’s the closest we’ve ever gotten, and with more data, we can get closer…”  
  
“But it’s dangerous,” Alya flashed a look at Marinette, “being out in the field to gather data, especially by ourselves. We don’t want to let this information get out until we know for certain who it is, so Hawkmoth doesn’t change base and we lose all our progress.”  
  
“But how do you know one of us isn’t Hawkmoth?” Kim grinned. “Or working for him?”  
  
Alix looked at him, deadpan. “Kim. He’s a middle aged man.”  
  
“Wait.” Everyone looked at Marinette and she shrivelled into her seat a bit. “If...if we know the blocks, and we know certain...traits about Hawkmoth...can’t we just see who lives in that area who fits the criteria?”  
  
Alya bounded over and wrapped her in a hug. “You’re a genius, Marinette! Max, can we do that?”  
  
He scratched the back of his head. “Well, if we knew who lived there, sure, but that requires getting census records or asking around.”  
  
“Well,” Adrien interjected, “what blocks are they?”  
  
Markov zoomed in on the map to the area where the circles overlapped and the class stilled. Marinette sneaked a glance over at Adrien and saw he was at white as a sheet.  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Nino put an arm around Adrien’s shoulders. “On the plus side, you know the neighborhood, right?”  
  
Adrien slowly got out of his seat and walked to the front, eyes never leaving the map. He looked between the various streets the area covered and looked like he was doing mental math in his head, expression going from worried to blank with each passing second.  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  
  
“Um, Adrien…?” Alya reached out a hand before his eyes flew open and his hands clenched at his side.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
He started pacing around the room. “It makes so much fucking sense, I can’t believe I was so blind.”  
  
“Adrien, what makes sense?”  
  
He whirled to Nino. “It’s my father. My father has always been Hawkmoth and I’ve been too blind to see it!” He laughed weakly, eyes going wide as he stopped, realizing something else.  
  
“Wow." He gave a single laugh. "Mayura too. Nathalie is Mayura. That explains so much. That’s why he had the book, he was the one who stole the butterfly and peacock miraculous in the first place!”  
  
Marinette’s attention from Adrien was drawn away by a fluttering black butterfly, coming in through the window. She cried, “no!” and leapt out of her seat, whirling Adriend around and forcing him to look into her eyes.  
  
“Look at me. You need to calm down and not get akumatized. Breathe. It’s going to be okay.”  
  
He had tensed when she grabbed him, spotting the butterfly hovering over her shoulder, but she had managed to throw him out of his mood and he quickly calmed down. The akuma fluttered away, back out the window, and everyone released a breath they didn't know they had been holding.  
  
“Thanks,” he said quietly.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“...now what?”  
  
They all turned to look at Alix, calmly chewing her gum, feet still on the desk. “School should be starting in like,five minutes, and I don’t know about you guys, but I won’t be able to focus on anything school related after that bomb dropped. So, what do we do now?”  
  
Everyone turned to look at Marinette and she flinched. “W-what? Why are you all looking at me?”  
  
Alya smirked and put a hand on her hip. “Well, girl, you aren’t our everyday Ladybug for nothing. Plus, class president. So, Mari, what should we do?”  
  
She looked back at Adrien, not realizing she still had her hands on his shoulders and she quickly let go, clearing her throat. “Well, um, hmm, we should-”  
  
Just then, a booming voice shook the building from outside and possibly over a mile away.  
  
“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM HAWKMOTH! I HAVE BEEN PREPARING A MIGHTY ARMY THAT YOU WILL NEVER HOPE TO BEAT, EVEN WITH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR RAGTAG GROUP OF ‘HEROES.’ YOUR MIRACULOUS WILL BE MINE BY THE END OF THE DAY. THAT IS ALL.”  
  
The class blinked and Marinette swore. “The akuma. Ugh, I knew it had been quiet for too long.”  
  
She drummed her fingers on the table, thinking hard.  
  
Marinette pursed her lips. "Hawkmoth wants the full team? He'll get the full team."  
  
“Nette…?” Nino started, sharing a glance with Alya.  
  
She reached into her backpack, feeling nothing but a calm,quiet rage, before thumping a big black red box onto the desk. There were a few gasps from some friends as realization struck.  
  
“The miraculous box?” Adrien sputtered, “but how?”  
  
Marinette spared a glance at Tikki, who merely nodded, before giving her classmates a grim smile. “Hi. I’m Ladybug.”  
  
There was a moment of silence before the class erupted.  
  
“You’re Ladybug! Ridiculous! Utterly ree-diculous!”  
  
“Dang girl, I get to be your best friend and your biggest fan!”  
  
“But I thought you were...”  
  
“Woah dude! Awesome! It couldn’t be anyone better!”  
  
“Huh, that makes a lot of sense.”  
  
“The probability of that being true is 100%!”  
  
“So I get to work with you in the future? Sick.”  
  
“Haha, is that why we call her the Everyday Ladybug?”  
  
She raised her hands for quiet. “I’m sorry I kept this from you guys, but I don’t think it matters anymore. We need the full team, which is, well, a lot of you guys.”  
  
Chloe wiped away an angry tear, having gone through the 5 stages of grief in about 10 seconds before finally coming to terms with the fact that her biggest hero was also someone she would mock and make fun of on the daily. “The...full team?”  
  
Marinette sighed. “Yes, Chloe, the full team.” She held out the bee miraculous and Chloe smiled softly, taking it gently.  
  
She handed the horse miraculous to Max. “Are you down to be Pegase again?”  
  
He grinned and took it.  
  
“Alix, we might not need you, but just in case…”  
  
She shrugged and hefted the watch. “It already looks like the future we saw won’t actually happen, so I’ll stay on my toes.”  
  
“Kim!”  
  
She tossed him the monkey headband.  
  
“Ahaha, yeah!”  
  
She smiled and she handed the fox and the turtle to her two best friends. “I know you guys know each other already, but...sorry I kept this from you.”  
  
Alya grinned. “It’s all good, girl. You took this really seriously - I’m more surprised by some of your…” she eyed Kim, already goofing off with the monkey kwami, “...other choices.”  
  
Marinette laughed. “Tell me he isn’t the perfect fit.”  
  
She chuckled in kind. “Fair enough.”  
  
Marinette turned back to the Miraculous box, noting ones left, in particular, the snake and the dragon.  
  
“I never got to really give away the other miraculous, but these two; Adrien, can you-”  
  
She turned to find him simply staring at her, expression blank. She blinked and smiled nervously.  
  
“Adrien? Are you willing to be Aspik again?”  
  
His blank expression changed and he looked like he was holding back tears. Panicked, Marinette jumped forward. “Adrien? Are you ok? You don’t have to be Aspik if you don’t-”  
  
He cut her off by wrapping her in a tight hug, sobs intermingling with laughter.  
  
“Of course it was you. I’m so glad it was you. Even after Multimouse, Plagg had to do everything to convince me it wasn’t you because it just felt so right.”  
  
She stilled and her eyes grew wide. “Pl-Plagg?!”  
  
The small black cat flew into her view, lazily popping a piece of cheese in his mouth and burping.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“But that means - Chat!”  
  
He grinned into the crook of her neck, squeezing her tighter. “Hello, princess.”  
  
Alya cheered in the background. “This is perfect! My two biggest ships were actually the same ship!”  
  
The rest of the class started laughing, and Adrien pulled away from Marinette, wiping his eyes. Chloe looked torn between being upset and thrilled, but settled on content, rolling her eyes when Marinette caught her smiling.  
  
Marinette narrowed her eyes at Sabrina, the girl behind Chloe, who was clapping and looking at Chloe worriedly, just in case she wasn’t happy about this new development.  
  
“Hey, Sabrina?”  
  
“Eep! Um… yes, Marinette?”  
  
She proffered a box. “Want to join the team? I think you’ll like Mullo.”  
  
Her eyes sparkled and she reached for it, hesitating only slightly, before scooping it up and looking at the necklace inside in wonder.  
  
Marinette smiled. “That just leaves the snake and the dragon.” She turned back to her partner, who was all smiles. “I assume you don’t want to try a unify again?”  
  
He shook his head. “Luka and Kagami will want in on this fight, don’t you think?”  
  
She smiled slyly and took out her phone. “I think they will, especially if…” her eyes grew wide. “Shit. I forgot. Hawkmoth is...still your father.”  
  
The class’s mirth died quietly, all looking at Adrien.  
  
He smiled. “That man might be my father, but he isn’t my dad. Let’s go kick his ass.”  
  
The “ragtag group of heroes” grinned and suited up, giving each other knowing smiles now that they knew each other, not just as superheroes, but as friends.  
  
Ladybug cracked her knuckles. “Hawkmoth wanted a full team? He’s gonna get one.”

**Author's Note:**

> bro i finally caved and wrote a self-indulgent fanfic, this is so wack for me. Didn't see a way to include the other people, kind of threw Sabrina in as Multimouse last minute, but even though I know there are more miraculous, I really just wanted to see everyone get revealed and work together. I highly doubt I'll write more, but if I do, it won't be in the same "timeline" so to speak - just more indulgent fanfics because I am needy.


End file.
